deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Bates/Bio
Norman Bates is a serial killer whose family ran a motel in Arizona. Bates was deeply attached to his mother, and after her death, created in alternate personality which literally was his mother, and kept her body hidden in the basement of their house, located next to the motel. Bates would murder anyone who angered his "mother", particularly other women who attracted his attention, committing the crime in the guise of his mother. __TOC__ Battle vs. Pamela Voorhees (by JWarrior89) Camp Crystal Lake, Friday, June 13th, 1980 Alice, one of the Counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, is running for her life. As she nears the entrance to the camp, she sees a man in the distance. "Mister, please, you have to help me!" she cries, running toward him, "She's after me! Mrs. Voorhees! She's killed all of my friends and...!" She is cut off, however, as a kitchen knife is shoved into her stomach. As she falls to the ground, Norman Bates stabs her two more times. At that moment, Pamela Voorhees shows up, bowie knife in hand. She stops dead at the sight of Alice lying dead on the ground, and Norman standing above her with his blood-soaked kitchen knife. Norman stares at Pamela, and tightens his grip on his knife. Pamela raises her bowie knife defensively. Norman lunges at Pamela, but she dodges the strike and cuts his arm. She swings again, but misses. Norman stabs at Pamela, but she grabs his arm with her free hand; she then tries to stab him, but he in turn grabs her arm. The two struggle for a few moments, Norman eventually gaining an advantage due to his superior strength. Desperate, Pamela knees Norman in the stomach, following up with a headbutt. As he falls to the ground, Pamela turns and runs back towards the camp. Norman gets to his feet and runs after Pamela, but she has disappeared. He begins to search the campgrounds, coming across several young bodies along the way. Looking ahead, he sees a figure turn and quickly retreat into one of the cabins. Clutching his knife, he runs toward it. Norman enters the cabin, kitchen knife at the ready. Looking around, he sees the sillouette of someone hiding behind one of the bunk beds; he runs forward, grabs the figure and begins stabbing her. After a moment, he realizes it isn't Pamela, but the body of a camp counselor. He hears a noise behind him and turns around, barely avoiding a stab from Pamela's bowie knife. He slashes at her and cuts her hand, causing her to cry out in pain and drop her knife. Before he can attack again, Pamela tackles Norman against the wall and begins repeatedly slamming his head against it. Norman manages to grab Pamela's neck with his free hand and begins choking her. She starts to gag, and her grip loosens. He throws her off, and she stumbles backwards. He lunges at Pamela, but she jumps out of the way, causing him to crash through the window. Norman quickly gets to his feet, but upon looking through the window, he sees that Pamela has vanished again. Down by the lake, Pamela stumbles toward the dock, pausing to catch her breath. Recovering, she hurries over and begins untying the boat there. As she loosens the knot, she notices a shadow loom over her. Turning her head, she sees Norman attempt to stab her, but she avoids the blow, scrambling away on her hands and knees. Norman attacks her again, but she kicks him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. Getting to her feet, Pamela draws her bowie knife. She lunges at Norman, but he dodges, retaliating with a slash from his kitchen knife. Pamela yells in pain as it leaves a long gash on her arm. Clutching her wound, she backs away along the dock, as Norman slowly advances. With a shriek, Pamela charges and tries to stab Norman in the neck; however, he grabs her arm, proceeding to shove his kitchen knife into her stomach. Pamela slumps to the floor, and Norman begins to stab her repeatedly. Once he is sure that she is dead, he gets to his feet. Without a word, he proceeds to walk away. Winner: Norman Bates Bates Motel, 3 months later Norman is sitting down to a nice, quiet dinner. Just as he is about to eat, he hears a loud crash from the front room. Norman leaps out of his chair, grabs the kitchen knife, and runs to investigate. He stops dead in the doorway; the front door is lying on the floor, having been smashed clean off of its hinges. Standing before him is an enormous, hulking man, his face covered with a hockey mask, and a machete clutched in his hand... Expert's Opinion While Pamela had better weapons, was smarter, and was stealthier than Norman, the latter was simply a stronger and more skilled fighter that nullified his opponent's minor advantages. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios